The present invention relates to a tool and method for holding and driving a nail in an environment in which limited space in line with and behind the nail is such that a hammer cannot be swung into direct contact with the nail.
Situations are frequently encountered in construction work when it is desirable to drive nails in inaccessible locations where there is insufficient space to accommodate the hands and fingers of a person holding the nail and swing a hammer into contact with and drive the nail. A typical example is the situation in which an electrician must fasten one side of an electrical junction box to a wall stud. The space within the interior of the junction box in line with and behind the nail is insufficient to swing a hammer into contact with the head of the nail which initially must be positioned to extend transversely across the interior of the junction box.
A number of devices are available in which the head and shank of the nail are supported in recesses or grooves in one end of an elongated holding device with the shank of the nail projecting longitudinally of and ahead of the holding device which may be struck on the other end to drive the nail into place. Although such a device can be utilized to drive nails into the far end of a recessed space from the open end of which the elongated nail holding device protrudes, such devices cannot be utilized for driving nails in recess spaces where the nail extends transversely across the recess space. Typical devices in which the nail is held in longitudinal alignment with the nail holding device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,490,677 and 4,029,135. Devices are also known in which the nail is grippingly held at one end of a nail holding device which extends perpendicular to the shank of the nail. Although such devices can be utilized to position and hold the nail in a given location, there must be sufficient space above and in line with the nail to swing a hammer into contact with the nail and drive it home. Typical devices of the latter type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,211 and 3,060,442.
An object of this invention is to provide a device and method by which a nail can be held and driven into place from within inaccessible locations having a very limited space in line with and behind the nail insufficient to swing a hammer into contact with the nail.
Another object of the invention is to provide an economical and rugged tool for driving nails positioned within and transversely across a significant portion of an enclosed space.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device from which a nail is engagingly supported and can be driven into place by a swinging motion of the device.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings and detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention that follow.